Hogwarts Wizard Legend: Book 1
by Onihawk
Summary: Series will be all new, no Voldemort, no Harry, no Storyline from Harry Potter, but may be some familiar characters Not as of yet. New Characters and a lot of new people. Please read, I hope to continue the series to book 7, will update regularly. Please
1. Chapter 1: Normalcy

**Chapter 1: Normalcy **

Sapphire eyes mirrored the blue of the sky as a boy sat staring into the sky. A few clouds traced the sky here and there, and overall it was a very relaxing and peaceful day. The boy brushed his light-brown hair with a forlorn sigh. It was another normal day in his normal neighborhood… something was horribly wrong. The boy's name was Daelin Soren, and he was not fit for _normal_; Daelin would often lay outside and dream of all the far away places and fantastic settings described in the books he'd read, his imagination knew no bounds.

Daelin lived with his father… alone. Daelin's mother had died of an illness only five years after he was born, and they were forced to move from their large two-story house to the small one story abode due to financial problems… Daelin's father, was a librarian. Not the most glamorous job, but it was the perfect job for a boy who loved to read and escape through the words on the page to the fantastic realms which lay just within the page.

Daelin was 11 years old, would be 12 in December. He would soon be back in school again, which he dreaded. As he looked back at his humble house, he had to repress another forlorn sigh. Their house was a small black spot in the neighborhood; an imperfection to the otherwise perfect model for the neighborhood. It was seated between two larger homes, both which looked like they were looming over the house, ready to consume the outsider and finally be at rest.

Not only was the house a ugly smudge, to the neighborhood's opinion, but also Daelin himself was targeted to be a troublemaker. He couldn't explain how he got the name other than that he was just present when strange things happened. For instance, after their neighbor had gotten himself a brand new sports car and showed it off, later making fun of the car that Daelin's dad had, somehow mysteriously the engine simply disappeared the next morning when the neighbor tried to start it.

Another strange occurrence was with another neighbor. Their dog constantly got loose, however, its favorite target seemed to be Daelin. After chasing Daelin it suddenly found its way of the top of a large oak tree. Daelin couldn't explain it, but it took all night to get poor "fluffy" down.

_Oh well_, Daelin thought, _this is how it's gonna be, I'd better get used to it. Things don't change overnight…_

Daelin reluctantly marched back to the house, he had to check on what his father was doing. His father's hobby, when it was particularly quiet at the library or on his free time, was to invent things. Most of the things he made didn't work properly, or simply exploded, but there were a few things inventions that served a purpose, even if it wasn't the original intentions.

The door cracked open as Daelin approached, and a blond-haired and skinny man stuck his head out,

"Hey Daelin! Just the man I needed to see. I've got a surprise for you," Daelin's father said, "But! You first need to help me clean up my latest disaster… I don't think I had the right screw in perhaps…"

He moved backwards to let Daelin through, and once inside Daelin could make out the burn marks on his father's shirt and on the floor, where what looked like a smoldering pile of burnt metal.

"A present huh…" Daelin inquired as he fetched the bust-bin. His father moved back to his workbench where the blueprints lie, "Why didn't you tell me about it when you got home from work today?"

Daelin's father didn't look up from his blueprints but answered absentmindedly, "Because I figured that one of my inventions might go _Ka-Bloowie_ and I thought I might need some leverage to get you to help me."

Daelin rolled his eyes but just cleaned up the mess. It wasn't long before he had cleaned the area, even got rid of most the scorch marks. His father was screwing two pieces together but, noticing that the work was done, pointed to his old and tattered bag that he brought his important library-related papers to work. Daelin eagerly opened the satchel and looked inside. A Dark blue book lay inside, and eagerly Daelin picked it up and leafed through the first few pages.

"It's about a boy who can talk to animals. He gets sucked into a magical world, pretty good read from the reviews…" Daelin's father said. Daelin beamed,

"Thanks! I haven't heard of this one, I love fantasy..." He said. His father smiled and went back to his work. Daelin took his book back to his room and started reading…

………….

It was a few hours later that Daelin put the book away for the night. He enjoyed the story so far… a boy who could talk to animals, he had an owl companion and was just about to get sucked into the fantasy realm… but it would have to wait until tomorrow to see what happened, because Daelin was tired. Since it was summer the sun set late at night, so he would have to go to sleep.

Daelin turned off the light and said goodnight to his father and crawled into bed. He took one final look out the window to gaze at the moon… it was nearly full and cast a silver sheen through Daelin's window and illuminated the whole room.

BAM! A small fluffy thing hit the window. Daelin jumped nearly out of bed, clutching the blankets and looking to see what it was. It was a bird… an owl to be exact. It was small and had white feathers, which were strangely glowing due to the moon's light. BAM! Again it pecked at the window. It was then that Daelin noticed that it held a letter in it's claws, and then it occurred to him that the owl might want to give him that. Slowly Daelin crept to the window and opened it, jumping back as the owl flew in and landed on the bed, offering the letter to him with a raised claw.

That was nearly too much for Daelin, had he been a completely normal boy like the rest of the kids in the neighborhood he might've screamed, or maybe even attacked the bird by now, but Daelin simply looked over to his nightstand, where the blue book sat. Suddenly a very crazy thought popped into his mind and tentatively he asked,

"Hello? Umm… can you speak?"

The owl just stared at him,

"It's ok… you don't need to be nervous…" Daelin said. The owl seemed to roll its eyes and again offered the letter, eager to be rid of it and out of this crazy boy's room. Daelin felt really stupid and, blushing, took the letter from the owl. With a whoosh of feathers the owl was gone, again part of the night.

Daelin felt really ridiculous, sitting in his bed with a letter that was delivered to him by an owl after he had tried to talk to it… maybe he was just crazy… or maybe it was a dream…

Daelin decided that it must be a dream, and therefore he'd but the letter on his nightstand on top of the book, and if it was there tomorrow it must be real. With that decided, Daelin closed the window and crawled into bed, his last thoughts was about if the owl really understood what he was saying…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer:** All ideas and names from the Harry Potter Series are not mine, but J.K. Rowling's. Anything familiar from those Series are not mine, but the rest are mine, and only mine.

This is Onihawk, previously known to this site as Blackotter. I've decided to try and write a my own little novel, even if it's based on another book, it still is a pretty nice thing for me. I have a lot of new ideas, so I wanted to base the world of Harry Potter on this, so I erased Voldemort and all that, but I may keep some of the characters. So far I have completely new characters because I don't want to erase some characters but keep some in as well, plus I always feel nervous about controlling other's characters because I could play them out wrong and have them act how they normally wont.

For those who've already read my work, you will probably recognize some of the scenes from the last chapters I wrote of the old version. I have liberty to do that because to me, that book is no more. I decided to write a completely new book because there were some things I didn't like about the old one, and I also have been gone a long while reading new books, learning new things about literature, and I decided that I wanted a new approach. You will recognize some of the characters, but I changed a great deal. I have kept my old novel up for those who wish to read it, but this is the new novel.

I am putting two chapters up today because I want you to be able to get a good taste of how my stories will go, and I thought it would be a good hook to see if you're interested in my story or not. I will try to update Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I may update Either Saturday or Sunday of this week because I'm excited about the book and I want to get the chapters out. What stopped me from updating was that I got sick and got really behind, plus I noticed some things that I didn't like and lost my inspiration. Please review my work because that is something that also drives me on. It's hard to write for yourself, but when there are people reading it, a new inspiration to write comes into you. If you like it _please say so_! If you don't but have suggestions, _please say so_! If you just don't like it and want to say that, then please don't, just read a different novel. Thank you for any reviews you guys give me, and please enjoy. I will work hard to continue on time and work for you guys.

(If you have any ideas, e-mail them to me, and if I like them I'll put them in and give you credit!)

**Onihawk**


	2. Chapter 2: Con Artist

**Chapter 2: Con Artist**

Sunlight streamed through the window, and Daelin couldn't ignore it any longer. Grumbling he sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, glaring at the window as if it was the window's fault for letting the sunlight disturb his slumber. Daelin got out of his bed and proceeded to do his daily morning ritual, such as making the bed, brushing his teeth, taking an early morning shower, and of course, go to the kitchen and get breakfast.

Daelin could already smell the sizzling bacon and eggs, however, he stopped cold when he reached the kitchen. Instead of his father behind the stove it was a large metallic box, which was holding a frying pan and had a spatula sticking out of it which would regularly flip the food in the pan. Daelin didn't know whether to sit down, or run for cover.

"Ta da!" Daelin's father yelled, jumping from behind the machine, "It's my new invention I've been working on. After the last few failures I think I've finally got it. The automatic chef!"

"W..wow dad.. I'm impressed…" Daelin admitted, sitting down at the dining table but still keeping a wary eye on the machine. His father looked at auto-chef with pride,

"It seems to work pretty well, but it eats up energy like crazy… so I'm not sure if it's really worth it after all. It also needs a lot of oil… maybe I can fix that …" He mumbled.

When the food was finished the machine made a loud noise, released a large amount of black smoke which set off the fire alarm, and turned off. After apologizing to the firemen who came moments afterward, and also offering them some bacon eggs and toast, Daelin and his father enjoyed a nice breakfast together.

"Hey son, would you like to come with me to work? You can check out some of the new books we've got in, and also keep an eye on those kids who always come in and put books in the wrong sections… I swear, they do that just to annoy the staff." His father asked. Daelin nodded, it'd give him time to read his book… which reminded him of the strange dream he had. The one with the talking owl who gave him a letter… or wait, maybe the owl didn't talk… and now that he thought about it, was it a dream at all. With a start Daelin remembered putting the letter on his nightstand. If it was there… then it would prove that it wasn't a dream after all.

Daelin excused himself from the table and walked to his room, pausing at the door. He took a few deep breaths, then slowly opened the door and looked at his nightstand. Daelin's heart stopped; it wasn't there.

Sighing, Daelin flopped upon his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was disappointed and sad. That was the one thing that showed that life in his neighborhood wasn't so… _dull_.

Rolling over Daelin let his head dangle over the side of his bed. It was then that he noticed the letter on the floor, between the bed and the nightstand; he must've bumped it in the night and made it fall down there. Daelin quickly grabbed the letter and looked at it. There was emerald green writing on the front that said,

Mr. D Soren

Smallest Bedroom in a Small House

8 Garden Road

Midland

Surrey

The envelope was thick, heavy, and made of yellowish parchment. Daelin looked at it for a while, and then suddenly tore open the letter, letting the contents spill onto his bed. Daelin picked up the first letter and opened it, reading,

_HOGWARTS_ _SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Gerald Marcus

(Order of Merlin: First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supremem Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Soren

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Dalia Morgan

_Deputy Headmistress_

Daelin just stared at the letter for a long time. He lost track of how long he had been re-reading the letters on the paper. Ideas, questions, possibilities all came streaming into his head. He didn't know whether to jump up and down on the bed or even just faint.

Finally Daelin shook off his paralysis and ran down the hallway, where his father was getting ready for work. He looked up questionably, wondering what was happening. Daelin pressed the letter into his fathers hands and looked up at him eagerly,

"An owl delivered it last night! I didn't know if it was a dream or not so I put it on my nightstand to see if it was still there in the morning and I just checked and it was still there!" Daelin exploded, saying all of this very fast. Daelin's father shook his head,

"What... what?" He asked, then gave up trying to understand what his son was trying to say and just read the letter himself. He was quiet for a while, reading the letter a few times himself. He then handed the letter back to Daelin.

"It's not real Daelin…" He said silently, looking away, "There is no such thing as magic… someone must be playing a trick…"

Daelin stood silently for a while, his smile slowly fading. _Geeze, I've been so stupid! I get a prank letter and think that I'm actually a wizard… how stupid can I be?_ Daelin thought miserably heading back to his room and grabbing all the contents of the package and tossing them into the trash.

Daelin somberly returned to accompany his father to the Library thinking, wishing it was true…

………….

A couple hours later Daelin was sitting in one of the chairs in the library, watching the slow traffic within the library. His father was off elsewhere checking in books and doing other duties.

Daelin stared at the table. He was surprised how far someone would go to trick others. He had believed… and now things seemed a little less bright today already. Daelin felt a hand on his shoulder, it was his father.

"Want to help me put away some books?" He said with a soft supporting smile, "It helps to get your mind off things. I've been tricked by things like that before, but science is the law of our universe… trust in that."

Daelin nodded and followed him to a box of books in front of an empty rack. Daelin got to work, putting books on the rack. It took a while but he found he was nearly completed; the rack was now laden with books. He reached up to put one of the last books in the rack at the very top when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Standing just at the end of the isle was a tall but thin man dressed in a black suit. He had a small mustache and wore a top hat which sat atop carefully combed blonde hair. His stature was very proper and he looked serious. On his right hand was a gold wristwatch and he checked it once and then looked back at Daelin.

Suddenly Daelin's foot slipped and he fell to the ground. His fall caused the shelf to wobble and slowly it started to topple forwards towards Daelin. Time seemed to slow down, Daelin put his hands above his head, knowing he was gone for, books raining down around him, and the fall of the heavy rack.

With a crash the rack hit the ground, and slowly Daelin realized that he didn't feel pain, he wasn't crushed, and as he looked around him he realized that somehow he was sitting on top of the fallen rack.

He looked over and saw that the mysterious man had vanished. Puffing behind him Daelin's dad rushed over,

"Daelin, are you alright? What happened!" He cried, looking at the scene, "… Um, Daelin… why are you on top of the rack?"

Daelin was still in a state of shock, so all he could do was shrug hopelessly. Daelin's father helped him off the rack and together they set it back up and put the books back in place. Daelin looked around him often, but the man in the top hat didn't return.

………….

It was about five in the afternoon when Daelin's father managed to get off of work. Daelin helped his father all day with his bookwork, still wondering how he survived the accident. As they walked towards the exit Daelin suddenly noticed the strange man again. He was standing at the door, watching the two of them, and casually looked at his watch again then waited; it seemed like he was waiting for them.

As they reached the doors the man stepped in front of them,

"Excuse me sirs, my name is Humphrey Magnus." The man said politely, reaching inside his jacked and giving Daelin's father a card. He took off his top hat and bowed to them before righting up and standing at his usual very proper stance. "I am here to offer my assistance to help young Daelin find his proper supplies for school."

Daelin's father nodded absentmindedly as he read the card, "… wait, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts?" He asked, Daelin's heart skipped a beat as he recognized the name of the school.

"Yes sir, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" Humphrey offered. Daelin's father finally caught on,

"Oh, no. There is no such thing as magic; you should be ashamed of tricking a boy into believing in this." Daelin's father said with a scowl. Humphrey looked a little surprised,

"Oh, sir, but there IS such a think as magic," Humphrey said, "If you'd take example of your son. He's been performing small acts of magic for a while now. Even today he accidentally apperated himself atop the bookcase which was about to crush him. Or if you'd take for example how this tea set suddenly appeared in my hand. Would you like some tea?"

Indeed, a silver platter with cups and tea did appear in his hand. Daelin's father accepted the tea, then suddenly realizing what happened he dropped the cup, which shattered on the floor.

"Oh dear, That will be easy to clean up." Humphrey said, his free hand reaching into his coat to whip out what looked like a wand. The tea set in his hand disappeared with a small pop! Humphrey swished the wand, and the shattered pieces disappeared into vapor along with the splattered tea. "I would prove it to you more, but I cannot do much in such a public place as this, and I have a schedule to keep tonight."

Daelin's father just nodded numbly, trying to prove all the things that happened scientifically in his head. Daelin's heart was beating very fast, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _It IS true!_ He thought in triumph.

"Well, I am here to offer my support in leading you and your father around Diagon Alley tomorrow morning to shop for your books and other supplies." Humphrey said, "And please don't throw away any more letters, you'll need them." He continued, pulling another letter addressed to Daelin from his coat.

"T..thanks.." Daelin stammered.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp." Humphrey said tipping his hat politely. And with another pop, he was gone. Daelin's father didn't say anything for a while, then looked at Daelin weakly,

"Well… I think we should head home… apparently we're going to have a long day tomorrow." Daelin's father said sounding strained, "I don't believe it yet… but, we'll see where this leads us…"

Daelin was overjoyed. Later that night he couldn't sleep from anticipation. He kept his letter on his nightstand again and fell asleep thinking about the next morning…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **(See chapter 1) Anything recognisable is J.K. Rowling's not mine. Everything new is mine however.

As I promised, two Chapters for your enjoyment. I hope you like the new characters, please review, I could use all help that's offered. I will update probably tomorrow. And have a new chapter for you fresh on Monday

**Onihawk**


	3. Chapter 3: The Knightbus

**Chapter 3: The Knightbus**

Daelin woke and didn't mind the sun filtering through the window this day. He checked the clock on his nightstand, it showed that it was seven thirty. Daelin bounded from his bed, quickly making his bed and getting through his usual morning rituals. By the time he reached the kitchen about thirty more minutes had passed, but his father was no where in sight, and the auto-chef simply sat at the stove mindlessly. _Where is my father..?_ Daelin asked himself, wondering where the inventor/librarian could be. Daelin strode down the corridor and rapped on his father's door. A low grunt came from inside.

As Daelin pushed the door open a sad sight met his eyes. His father was laying on his bed, his eyes bloodshot; he looked like a mess. Daelin sighed,

"Come on dad, get up. Get some coffee…" Daelin said, pulling on the covers. His father gave him a weak grin,

"I've been up all night, trying to figure it out, how is it possible?" He asked meekly, "I mean, look at this!" He said, tossing the card Humphrey had given to him. Daelin picked it up and looked at it. The writing on the card read,

Sir Humphrey Magnus

Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

As well as

Head of Security and Delinquent Justice

Although the writing traveled from the bottom of the card to the top and looped over, much like movie credits. Daelin stared at it in fascination.

"How? Magic.. magic can't exist… can it?" Daelin's father continued to wail. Daelin tsk-ed

"You have to have more of an open mind." Daelin said with a grin, "Now, come on, lets make some breakfast, we only have an hour before _Sir_ Humphrey comes to pick us up."

They managed to get ready and have breakfast cooked by the time that Humphrey arrived. The large coo-coo clock that Daelin's father made let out its call at precisely the same time that a gentle rapping was heard from the front door.

Daelin rushed over and opened the door to find Humphrey, in his full suit and top hat, waiting for them, this time he had a long black cane as well.

"Good morning sirs." He said to them, tipping his hat as he did yesterday, "I am here to help guide you through the possible confusion you could experience in Daigon Alley while shopping for your supplies."

"What is Diagon Alley?" Daelin blurted before he could stop himself.

"Why, Diagon Alley is the number one place in London where you can buy all your school supplies. You should be able to find nearly everything you could want to need there. The Wizard Bank Gringotts, run by Goblins, is located there as well." Humphrey patiently explained, "No need to worry about paying for now, I will guide you once we reach the bank." He continued, answering all of the questions Daelin was about to ask.

"All right, I suppose we have no choice but to follow then." Daelin's father said weakly, looking inside his wallet at the few bills he had in there. Daelin felt a pang of regret. Buying these wizard supplies could be a heavy burden on his father, and his father already had little enough income as it was. Daelin's father gave him a supporting smile as if to say it was ok.

"Right this way sirs." Humphrey said, stepping aside and motioning the two out the door. Daelin walked to the end of the street with Humphrey, looking around for some sort of transportation, but there was none. Humphrey seemed to be waiting at the sidewalk patiently as Daelin's father locked the house.

"So… how'd you get here?" Daelin asked.

"I apperated here, we will take the Knightbus however." Humphrey said simply as if it would answer Daelin's question, however, it just created more. At that moment Daelin's father joined them,

"So are we taking a magic carpet…?" Daelin's father said, chuckling to himself.

"Hogwarts cannot lend carpets out for common use." Humphrey replied back, making Daelin's father's smile wilt. Humphrey held out his right hand,

_BANG!_ The noise echoed loudly down the street, and both Daelin and his father's mouths fell open. Precisely in front of where the three of them stood rested a triple-decker bus. It was painted all in dark blue, except for the windows of course which were very numerous all over all three of the busses levels. Daelin quickly shut his mouth as the door of the bus opened and steam billowed out of the tailpipe with a loud hiss.

The doors of the bus opened with a hiss to reveal a very large man in a dark-blue jacket with gold clasps, matching the bus itself. He had a patch over his right eye and grizzled grey hair, although his suit and shoes looked new and straitened out, behind him stood a man who seemed in his early twenties. The younger man had black hair which was combed back and just as the older man his shoes were brightly polished and his suit looked brand new. The younger man reminded Daelin of Humphrey strongly.

"Welcome to the Knightbus." The Younger man said from behind the older.

"Good morning Sirs Will Kyle and Jones ... err… Blackeye…" Humphrey said politely, The older man had given him a dark glare as Humphrey was about to say his last name, but smiled when Humphrey corrected it to Blackeye.

"Good morning Humphrey, it's been too long…" Will said politely.

"This here is young Daelin Soren and his father." Humphrey continued, introducing them.

"Aye, good ta' meet yer. Welcome to the Knightbus! The best bus to sail these parts of London." Jones said, "Aye, she's been treating me an' my crew jus' fine…" He continued affectionately rubbing the smooth blue paint of the bus. Humphrey nodded and walked onto the bus and both Daelin and his father followed numbly.

Daelin looked around the inside in amazement. There were beds lining the walls and inside were floating lamps which hovered over each bed, as it was day all the lamps were off. Jones closed the door with an arm and Will nodded curtly. Daelin sat down in one of the spare beds and his father next to him.

"I apologize for Jones, but he has the delusion that he is some sort of a pirate… it's unfortunate." Will explained to them.

"Unfortunate?" Jones boomed from the front of the bus. He hadn't heard all of what Will had said, only that word, "Aye, I can feel it too, We might have some rough current out here." Will just rolled his eyes again while Daelin tried to hold back a laugh. With an enormous 'BANG!' the bus flew from the street and zoomed down the countryside.

"So, where are ya three off ta?" Jones asked from the front. Will and Humphrey were talking by themselves off on the side. Daelin realized that it was up to him to answer,

"Oh… umm.. We're heading to Diagon Alley." He said. Jones nodded his grizzled head,

Jones nodded, barely avoiding a farmhouse which was in his way. Daelin was stuck in his seat on the massive bed, honestly _terrified_ of Jones' crazy driving. They were as of now driving through a sea of long reeds, on which looked like was in a swamp, although Will, Humphrey and Jones seemed not to notice or care.

"Gettin' yer supplies for school eh?" Jones asked, "Aye.. we just got a lad who was coming from Diagon Alley." Jones said. Daelin turned around and spotted a kid who looked about Daelin's same height, maybe a little larger who had black hair and next to him lay a large staff. On the ground next to the bed was a bag full of what looked like books and vials of green stuff. He was currently sleeping.

"Aren't you going to let him off before us?" Daelin asked Will and Jones.

"No, he needs some sleep. He came onto the bus very tired looking and he did pay for an all night trip." Will said suddenly, breaking from his conversation with Humphrey. Jones just nodded mutely. Daelin looked ahead and gasped, for they were heading strait for a small building, but before they reached it the whole entire building seemed to _jump _out of their way. Daelin had to kick-start his heart, which had decided to stop beating for a while.

"What…? How..?" Daelin started to ask, but Jones looked back at him and Daelin could've sworn he heard the man mutter, "Land-lubber…" before resuming his driving. Daelin looked next to him and saw his father must've fainted a while back and now was lying on the bed.

Will, meanwhile, was reading a paper which was titled, _The Daily Prophet_.

"The Demon Lord has been causing trouble recently…" Will murmured to Humphrey, who nodded darkly,

"Who is the Demon Lord?" Daelin asked, Will looked up quickly, but before he could say anything Jones answered,

"You don' know who the Demon Lord is?" He said loudly surprised. Will jumped about a foot in the air, Humphrey's eyes narrowed, and suddenly a spear of fear jabbed Daelin in the chest. Even Daelin's father gave a startled snore from beside him.

"Don't say it so loudly!" Will shot back,

Jones nodded looking around suspiciously as if the wizard might be listening in right next to them, "All righ' all right," Jones replied, then continued on explaining to Daelin, "He is an Auror gone bad."

"What's an Auror?" Daelin asked.

"An Auror is a dark wizard hunter. Like your Muggles' Po-lice" Jones explained, trying to pronounce Police, he almost got it right.

"Oh, and he turned bad?" Daelin asked. Jones nodded,

"Very bad. When he left he stole some dark spells and items from the Ministry of Magic…" Will began but Daelin cut him off,

"Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes. They are in charge of all Magic going-ons around the world." Jones said, " and the Demon lord stole some of these dark items and scrolls from the Ministry. The reason he's called the Dark Lord is because it's rumored that he's made a dark pact with forces that are beyond our understanding. Some say he's allied himself with a demon, and he uses the dark powers bestowed upon him to reach his goals and destroy all who get in his path, they say he even knows how to raise the dead, and Necromancy is punishable by death." Jones continued. "They also say he's been trying for years to become stronger, turn himself into an immortal being. It's pretty scary." Jones admitted. At these words even Daelin started looking around the knightbus for any strange-looking wizards himself.

"The Ministry has been trying to catch him for 3 years now…" Jones said. Daelin could see Jones' back shiver.

"Lads, lets move off the subject. That type of magic gives me the creeps." Jones said. Will nodded, and resumed to his paper. Daelin sat in silence. It wasn't too long before with another BANG! They were at their destination. Humphrey stood and thanked Jones and Will, as did Daelin. They revived Daelin's father and started off the bus.

"Aye laddie, watch yourself there." Jones said, "You never know what type of dark wizard may be sitting right in front of you." He growled, behind him Will rolled his eyes.

"Of course..." Humphrey replied politely, "Good Afternoon to you two, Will it was delightful to see you again." Humphrey said, and with a final wink of his left eye Jones closed the door and with another 'BANG!' he was off.

"How'd he lose his eye?" Daelin asked as an afterthought, Humphrey sighed checking his gold watch,

"He never lost it; he just put a patch over it… however…" Humphrey said as they turned around to face a little pub by the name of _'The Leaky Cauldron'_, "I think he's forgotten that he still has his eye…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer:** All ideas and names from the Harry Potter Series are not mine, but J.K. Rowling's. Anything familiar from those Series are not mine, but the rest are mine, and only mine.

Well, as you probably noticed I did not post a new chapter during the weekend because I realized that I wanted to be at least a chapter ahead, and posting so many chapters so rapidly could get me behind, and would put unwanted stress on me, so I'll still stick to Monday/Wednesday/Friday, and try to always be ahead.

I hope you guys read and review my work, you may recognize a lot of lines from my last work in here, and yes, I am a little lazy at times and I do like the last lines, so I made new ones and kept old ones. The next chapters are getting longer, so there will be plenty of new things in there. Hope you enjoy! Chapter 4 is on Wednesday!

**Onihawk**


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 4: Diagon Alley**

The three of them entered the pub. It took a few moments for Daelin's eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. As they entered, the dim murmur of conversations met their ears. Daelin looked around at the dark booths and bar. All sorts of people seemed to be scattered around the pub.

"Humphrey! How are you?" Called a cheerful voice; a man with messy black hair and blue eyes came from behind the bar, he was grinning, "Have you developed a personality yet, or still all business?" He said with a laugh. Humphrey just adjusted his top hat.

The man was tall and didn't wear robes like most the people in the pub, but rather wore 'muggle' clothes. Daelin had picked up the word and figured that it must mean people who weren't witches or wizards. His face was very cheerful and reflected that he must smile a lot. It was obvious that he was the bartender, for even as he talked he was drying a mug with a small towel.

"Good evening Sir Raru." Humphrey replied, not answering Raru's jest, "This is Sir Daelin Soren and his father."

"Good to meet you both," Raru said putting down the dry cup and shaking their hands, "Are you a first year?" Daelin nodded. Raru grinned mischievously, "I remember my first couple years at Hogwarts, me and my buddy Chez…" He began, but Humphrey interrupted him,

"Oh, I remember all about you and your friend … Chez…" Humphrey said with a disapproving face, it must've been bad memories, "But right now we _must_ be getting on with our task."

Raru nodded, "All right, I understand. It's a very busy time being a first year. You must be very proud Mr. Soren" He said, nodding at Daelin's father. He motioned towards the mugs on the wall and they floated to the tap, filled themselves and floated to Raru, "I have some more work, but perhaps another time Daelin." He said with a wink and continued towards the table, passing out the mugs to a pair of funny looking fellows with turbans. Daelin was very keen on hearing those stories, wasn't Humphrey the one in charge of discipline in Hogwarts? It said so on his card, and depicting from the man's face, it must be really good stories.

Humphrey checked his watch again. Daelin looked over to see what was so interesting that he must always check it. The glimpse he saw was very different than what he expected. There were many more than one hand, and there wasn't any numbers, but planets and symbols.

"We must be off." Humphrey said pleasantly and guided them to the back of the pub. The three of them faced a blank brick wall. Humphrey reached into his suit jacket and pulled out his wand.

"Three up, and two across." Humphrey said showing Daelin and his father the bricks above the trashcan. He rapped his wand on it three times. At first nothing seemed to happen, but the brick he rapped quivered ever so slightly, then a small dot appeared in the center, and slowly got bigger and bigger, forming a hole that was soon a large archway. Beyond the archway was a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"This… is Diagon Alley." Humphrey said with an air of importance. From beyond the archway were the sounds of a bustling marketplace. It was as if someone turned the volume from zero to full, Daelin wondered why he couldn't hear them before. He turned to his father, who was just watching with wide eyes,

"You haven't spoken much dad…" Daelin said. His father looked down at him weakly,

"… you wouldn't be able to speak much if your whole world just turned upside down. This just proved most all my theories wrong…" He replied, looking around in awe. Daelin turned around and faced Humphrey.

"So where to first?" Daelin asked, eager to start shopping. What he was really looking forward to was his wand. That was what would mark him as a _true_ wizard.

"Gringotts Bank of Course." Humphrey said. Daelin started,

"Oh, we don't have a lot of money, I hope we can pay for it all…" Daelin murmured. Humphrey shook his head,

"My dear boy, there is no need for that. Did you think your mother wouldn't leave you anything?" he asked, starting forward. Both Daelin and his father stopped dead in their tracks,

"W..what?" Daelin stuttered, backing up a little, "What do you mean?"

Humphrey turned, a surprised look on his face,

"Well, your mother left plenty of funds for you, her request was that we hold onto them until you were of proper age to use them for your school and learned about Hogwarts…" He said, pulling a silver key from his suit jacket. Daelin heard a gasp from behind him. The color had drained from his father's face, he was leaning against the wall to support himself,

"Jaenelle… w..was… was a witch?" He asked weakly.

"My good sir... I thought you knew…" Humphrey replied, a look of concern crossing his face. Daelin felt a strange mixture of sadness and anger,

You were a witch mom… why… why didn't you tell us, tell dad… how could you die, you were a witch! Daelin thought. Tears began to stream down his face, everything seemed more confusing for him. He remembered fragments of memories of his mother; Daelin was so young, he only remembered small snippets, her face, a little of her voice…

Daelin was brought back to reality. He wiped the tears from his face, surprised at the emotions that flowed through him. Humphrey stood above him, offering him a silk handkerchief. Daelin accepted it graciously. His father was still out of it, sitting on the cobblestone.

"We'd better get him in a seat. Perhaps we'll let him stay at the pub to think things over. Master Raru usually knows the right thing to say…" Humphrey said, helping Daelin pick up his father, one arm on both their shoulders. They managed to help his father back into the pub and into a seat. Raru came over immediately,

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Shock…" Humphrey said, "Take care of him, he just learned that his wife was a witch."

A look of concern passed over his face, "Well, this may take some medicine..." He said, a mug floating to him from the bar, "You two finish your shopping…"

Humphrey bowed and Daelin thanked Raru. He said goodbye to his father again and followed Humphrey out the door. Daelin was lost in thought for a while, but as they entered into Diagon Alley, the colors and spirit of the place made Daelin forget about his previous plight. There was color in every direction, shops, wares, and even the people shone bright in the sun.

"We've got potions! Getting bald? We've got a solution! Turning fat? Diet potions are available!" A vendor was calling, another across the street was selling cauldrons of all types. There were stacks of pewter, brass, copper, silver, and even gold plated.

Humphrey patiently walked past all of these, but Daelin had to be careful not to run to the nearest shop. There was candy shops, ice cream, potions, even a food market that sold all types of new foods that Daelin hadn't even imagined possible.

"Buy your very own whomping willow!" A man in a green robe was calling, "it attacks anything it can reach! Very good for guarding your house from intruders!"

Daelin was tempted to go over and look at the small tree next to him that was already thrashing about, reaching its wooden fingers towards the crowd. When they reached a prank shop Daelin actually _did_ stop, mesmerized by the things he saw through the window. Most of the pranks had pictures of what their prank would do… however, these pictures actually _moved_, like movies.

However, as he stopped someone was coming out of the shop at the same time. The boy coming out of the shop didn't see Daelin because he was too busy looking at the wares he had just purchased, and it was because of this that he ran into the unsuspecting Daelin.

"Oww!" The two boys cried as they fell to the cobblestone. Daelin quickly got up, brushing the loose dust from his clothes. The other boy was busy picking up the things he dropped,

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The boy yelled as he stood up, bag full of pranks in hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite used to the wizarding world, this is the first time I've been to Diagon Alley." Daelin admitted embarrassed. The boy looked at Daelin inquiringly, and Daelin took this opportunity to look the boy over too. He was about the same height as Daelin was and had a head full of messy hair which was a dirty-blonde color. He stared at Daelin with his emerald eyes, and right away Daelin recognized a mischievous look in his eye.

The boy held out a hand, "Hey, my name is Tobias… Tobias Tye." He said, "I take it you're a muggle born then."

Daelin shook Tobias' hand, "My name is Daelin Soren, and, well…" Daelin answered, remembering the shocking discovery he and his father had made just minutes before, "… well, I'm half."

"Really? Both my parents are magic. Now that I'm going to Hogwarts they are worried because they think that I am sometimes a bit reckless and they are worried I'll get into trouble." Tobias admitted, flashing a grin that made Daelin agree that his parents just might be right in their worry.

"You're a first year at Hogwarts too?" Daelin asked; glad to have met a possible new friend. Tobias nodded,

"Yep, I am. I don't have many friends over here although, I had to move from my home to come to school here, so I don't know many people who are going to Hogwarts. I guess you're my new best friend then." Tobias said smiling.

"Daelin Soren!" Humphrey called, walking back towards him, "You mustn't leave so suddenly, it's not hard to get lost here." Daelin looked up in surprise, remembering suddenly what he came here to do,

"Oh! Right, I'm sorry Mr. Humphrey, I met a new friend. This is Tobias Tye." Daelin introduced. Humphrey held out a hand,

"Good to meet you Sir Tobias." He replied, looking Tobias over and smiling, "You have a certain look about you, I'm sure I wont forget you anytime soon once you come to Hogwarts."

"Huh?" Tobias asked, Daelin grinned,

"Humphrey is the person in charge of discipline." He explained. A brand-new mischievous grin came over his face,

"Well, I'll be very careful not to get on the bad side of you." He said, looking innocent.

"Well, we'd better get going. Very nice meeting you Master Tye." Humphrey said, tipping his hat, "Come along now Daelin."

Daelin nodded and waved goodbye to Tobias and quickly caught up with Humphrey. It wasn't long before they reached the wizarding bank Gringotts.

It was a massive building made from white marble and stood impressively over the whole alleyway. Beside it's burnished bronze doors was a smaller creature with a clever face, long pointed nose along with long fingers and feet. This goblin was dressed in a scarlet and gold outfit and was holding the door open for people who came in and out.

It was the first magical creature he had ever seen, so he didn't notice that his jaw was hanging open,

"Master Daelin, please don't make a fool out of you. It's impolite to stare." Humphrey reminded him and he quickly composed himself. The goblin bowed as they entered.

There was another set of doors, this time silver, and engraved upon them were the words,

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Theif, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Another pair of Goblins bowed as they passed. Daelin was staring at the doors, feeling a lot more confident in this bank's ability to keep things safe.

Inside was just as impressive as outside. Large marble columns, checker-board floor, and on both sides were goblins sitting on stools behind counters counting gold, measuring precious and rare jewels, some of which were as big as Daelin's head, and there were some goblins that were inspecting different gems though microscopes.

As they came into the giant hall a free goblin came over bowing to them politely.

"Good evening, I would like to withdrawal money from Mr. Soren's Account." Humphrey said, business-like while pulling a small golden key from his jacket. The goblin looked it over and nodded,

"It seems to be in order; I'll escort you to the vault." He said and briskly turned and walked to a door, letting the two of them through. Daelin was surprised because he was expecting more marble and elegance, however, it was a stone passageway lit by flaming torches. It sloped downward and soon lead to railroad tracks.

"Why would my mother leave the key to her vault with you at Hogwarts?" Daelin whispered to Humphrey.

"Your mother was really close to the Headmaster. I do not know why she left it with Headmaster Marcus." Humphrey answered. At that time a cart rolled towards them and they all piled in. The goblin inserted the key into one of 5 keyholes in the front of the cart and instantly they shot off.

Daelin tried to hold onto the side of the cart, feeling like they were at an adventure park. The tracks lead in winding corridors, through giant underground caverns, over lakes, under seas of crystal, and in all sorts of directions. After a while they stopped, pulling up to a small door. The goblin got out and inserted Daelin's key into a lock on the door. There was a small 'click' and the door opened silently. Daelin's jaw dropped again,

Inside the vault were piles of gold, silver, and bronze. The goblin politely stood to the side, not looking into the vault. Humphrey stepped forward, pulling a leather bag from his suit jacket. Daelin walked into the vault, picking up a gold coin and looking it over.

"The gold coins are called Galleons, the silver are a Sickle, and the bronze ones are Knuts. There are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and 29 Knuts to a Sickle." Humphrey explained, "Usually first year text books are around two to three sickles, your wand will be the most expensive single item, and all your supplies you should be able to buy with the extra money. I'll take three Gold Galleons for supplies and take another ten Galleon's worth for your own spending. Try not to spend it all too quickly…" Humphrey warned, not wanting to take out too much money. He then put 5 gold coins in the back, stuffed a large amount of silver Sickles into the bag as well, and finished by piling an amount of bronze Knuts in the bag as well. Humphrey handed the bag to Daelin.

There must've been an enchantment on the bag, because even though there was a lot of coins inside, it wasn't bulging, and also wasn't heavy. Daelin and Humphrey left, and the goblin closed the door after them, clicking the lock back in place and handing it to Humphrey, who in turn handed it to Daelin.

"Don't misplace this key Daelin. Even though no one can steal it from you, you can still lose it." Humphrey warned. The goblin spoke up,

"All Gringotts keys are protected by anti-stealing enchantments." The goblin said, proud of the bank he worked at. Daelin nodded and promised that he would keep it in a safe place. The cart immediately took off again once they were all in, heading back towards the bank. The whole time the cart had been driving itself, so it must know where to go.

Once they were back the goblin showed them into the hall again and the two of them left.

"First we must go get you a proper set of clothes. You look out of place in muggle clothes." Humphrey said, leading the way to a robe shop. In a street full of robes, Daelin thought Humphrey looked out of place in his formal suit and top hat as well.

It wasn't long before they reached Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions. The two of them entered, a small bell ringing once they came in. Madam Milkin was a squat, cheerful witch dressed all in mauve. Before she could speak Humphrey answered her unasked question,

"Hogwarts standard uniform," Humphrey said quickly. Madam Milkin smiled,

"Ok, come this way." She said cheerfully, leading Daelin to a stool in the back of the store. On the walls were sheets of material as well as example robes on moving mannequins. Madam Milkin slipped a robe over Daelin's head and started pinning the robe to the right length. Daelin looked at himself in the full-length mirror and thought he looked a lot more like a wizard.

She whipped out a tape measure and took measure of his collar, arm lengths and other lengths around his body, before writing it all down in a small booklet. When she was done she left to a back room. After a few minutes she came back with a black robe and slipped that one over Daelin's head. Taking out her wand she slid the tip up the sides and the material shrunk together, fitting to Daelin's body. It wasn't long before the robe was completed.

"Perfect." She said smiling. Daelin inspected the robes in the mirror. A perfect fit, he was surprised. Daelin took off the robe and Madam Milkin made a copy of it and bagged it up. After paying her the two of them left again.

"All right, now let's buy your books." Humphrey ordered, heading off in another direction. Daelin was busy trying to memorize his way around Diagon Alley, but it was tough. They reached Flourish and Blotts, which was the book store. Inside was a giant store with rows upon rows of books and multiple stories. Daelin was sure he could probably find every book he would ever need there. Humphrey tore open his letter envelope and handed Daelin the booklist from inside.

An attendant came over to help them, and soon was leading them around, occasionally stopping at a section, pulling out a book, and thrusting it into Daelin's arms. There were all sorts of books, some that were leather bound, hardback, some that were silver or gold, some enormous, some as tiny as a postage stamp, and some that needed to be kept in cages. They passed books on spells, curses, rituals, history, plants, potions, gossip, and scrolls for casting spells without your wand. The attendant stopped after reading the title of Daelin's transfiguration book,

"Hmm…this is a little more advanced than starters should probably get, but I suppose the teachers at Hogwarts know what they're doing" The attendant commented, continuing on. Humphrey was about to comment back, but decided not to and silently followed. After finding all the books Daelin handed the attendant some gold and left with his arms full of bags.

"Next stop is going to be the Apothecary where we will pick up your potions ingredients." Humphrey lead, heading instantly off in another direction. Daelin's arms were getting tired already from lugging the books around. The Apothecary was another large building that smelt really funny. It was very intriguing however, and Daelin soon found himself lost within there, looking at various ingredients including Dragon heartstring, unicorn horns, phoenix eggshell, and all sorts of different vials. Humphrey quickly got the standard ingredients and again they were off.

The next stop was the general store, full of cauldrons, telescopes, scales, and all sorts of other things as well. They bought standard equipment, even though Daelin was looking at some of the self-stirring cauldrons, and even a cauldron that would turn red then too much of an ingredient was added, but Humphrey said that type wasn't allowed in Hogwarts.

It was night by the time that Daelin was done with all his shopping, and his arms were overloaded. Humphrey triple-checked the list and concluded that they were probably done. Daelin sighed.

"Only one thing left… the wand…" Humphrey finally said. Daelin immediately perked up, that was what he was really looking forward to. He didn't quite feel like a wizard without a wand.

The two of them walked up the Alley to a old building. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. In the window lay a single wand on a faded purple cushion. Taking a deep breath, Daelin walked inside…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer:** All ideas and names from the Harry Potter Series are not mine, but J.K. Rowling's. Anything familiar from those Series are not mine, but the rest are mine, and only mine.

Well, life is already catching up with me, I am still about a chapter ahead, but a chapter every two days is pretty hard with my life at this moment, so next chapter will be for Saturday.

You may recognize some passages from the real Harry Potter books, but that's only for descriptions or a few things people would say, I never use more than a sentence or two anyways. Hope you've been enjoying my story so far, it'll get more exciting as time moves on, they are almost at Hogwarts! Please Read and Review. Thanks for all your reviews so far.

**Onihawk**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express**

A tinkling bell rang from somewhere from within the depths of the shop, the only sound to pierce the absolute silence in the shop. Even the sounds from outside didn't permeate the walls of the quiet shop. Inside there was a very small waiting room, from where Daelin could see thousands of thin boxes piled on top of each other from racks in the room adjacent to theirs.

"Good afternoon…" said a soft voice. Daelin jumped, but Humphrey just tipped his hat politely. Standing before them was an old man with wide pale eyes that seemed to shine through the darkness of the shop. Even though he was old, he had the stature and strength of a much younger man, perhaps some secret magic gave him his youthful vigor.

"Ah, I'm happy to see you Daelin Soren." The man said, "I was wondering if your muggle father would allow you to go to a school of magic, however, I doubt he could stop you from going, you've inherited much from your mother's side."

Daelin was puzzled by the old man. He couldn't figure out how the man knew his name, or why he looked at Daelin so interestedly. The hair on the back of his neck prickled and he couldn't repress a few shivers that went down his spine.

"… yes, I can already see it within you Mr. Soren…" Mr. Ollivander continued on, "you have a special gift indeed…"

Humphrey cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but I believe we should continue on our business, Mr. Soren needs to meet up with his father soon."

Mr. Ollivander turned his attention to Humphrey and nodded, "But of course, of course. Hold out your arm then, that's it."

He measured Daelin from shoulder to finger, then elbow to finger, he measured from wrist to floor and shoulder to floor, he nodded as he worked and seemed to be taking mental calculations,

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Soren. We use the heartstrings of certain powerful magical creatures, tail hairs of unicorns, tail feathers of phoenixes as well as other magical substances. No two wands are exactly the same, just as no two magical creatures are exactly the same either," explained Mr. Ollivander. Daelin suddenly realized that the tape measure was now measuring by itself while Mr. Ollivander had walked into the back, inspecting the boxes that were lined up to the roof,

"Hmm… your mother's was mahogany with dragon's heartstring, 12 inches and a little swishy, good for transfiguration, perhaps we'll start there." He said, pulling some boxes down, "But then again, you seem like you might work well with these…"

After he had gotten an armful of boxes he placed them at Daelin's feet and opened the first box, handing Dealin a long red wand,

"Redwood with sphinx hair"

Daelin grabbed the wand and waved it around a bit, but nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander snatched it away immediately,

"No, no, here try this one…" He said, giving another into Daelin's hands. They must've gone through a lot of wands, because Mr. Ollivander was muttering to himself about how he was a tricky customer. Perhaps he hadn't had a challenge in a long time, because he seemed quite excited,

"Try this, balisk scale and willow… no…" Mr. Ollivander said, then paused, shuffling through the boxes until he found one, a black box with gold trim, it looked new,

"This is one of our newer models, I haven't tried it before, perhaps you'll be the first to use it… darkwood with balisk heartstring, 12 inches"

Daelin took the wand, expecting it to be like every other wand, but as he raised the wand, a strange surge went through his fingers, and circled within his body. As he brought the wand down sparks shot from the end.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, very good." Mr. Ollivander cried, "Well, well, well, looks like you're an experiment, this type of wand hasn't chosen anyone else, perhaps you show some secret talent, for it's the wand that chooses the wizard Daelin."

Daelin smiled, glad to have his wand. Mr. Ollivander watched Daelin intently with his strange wide eyes, and suddenly Daelin had the urge to leave. They paid for the wand and left the shop.

As they were leaving Mr. Humphrey paused, "Well, it looks like we have everything on the list, however, would you like to buy yourself a pet familiar? The school allows either a cat, toad, or owl."

Daelin was surprised, "We can get a pet?"

"Yes, owls have been the most popular because they can be used to send mail and they are highly reliable. Perhaps we'll get you a pet owl as well, however it is your money." Humphrey answered,

"Of course, I would love to have an owl… I wonder what my dad will think…" Daelin said. A few minutes later, they were leaving Eeylops Owl Emporium with a small snowy owl. It was already night, so Humphrey said that they probably needed to get back to Daelin's father.

As they entered the Leaky Cauldron they at once heard that there was a lot more people, the buzz of conversations surrounded them. There was a lot more people drinking too, some had even broken into song.

"There you are!" called Raru's voice, "Been wondering when you'd be done with your shopping, oh! And you've picked up yourself an owl! Lucky boy. Your father is over there with those other chaps from Romania, he's been getting along pretty well with them." He said, pointing to a group of guys, Daelin's father was talking and laughing.

"Excellent, I will inform him of what we have gotten and also give him information that he may need for your semester. You may wait with Raru if you wish." Humphrey said, walking over towards Daelin's father.

"Well, I said I'd treat you to some stories another time. Humphrey takes forever when he talks about the school." Raru said, guiding Daelin to an empty chair. For thirty minutes Raru shared some of his stories. He and his group of friends would get into a lot of mischief, and just have a lot of fun. Raru talked about the time he and his friend had convinced the house elves that worked at the school that Humphrey wanted all of the items in his room upside down. The house elves were quick and efficient and it would've been the perfect prank, if Humphrey hadn't cornered the elves down and ordered them to tell him who was responsible; that earned Raru a week worth of detention.

He also talked about the forbidden forest, and the times that he and his friends would explore the forest, and how the forest was never the same twice a day, it was as if the trees shifted their positions, even pools of water would move around each day.

However, soon Humphrey returned and Daelin had to say goodbye to Raru, thanking him for his stories,

"No problem. Hey, we'll see each other again someday and I'll treat you to more stories." He replied with a wink. A year was a long wait, so he hoped that he'd get to hear a lot more next time.

Daelin was tired from the night's activities, even when the Knightbus came with its usual loud BANG! It was all Daelin could do to get on and fall asleep on one of the comfortable beds.

When they reached their home again, they all got off and watched as the Knightbus disappeared again. Daelin felt a terrible sadness in his heart as he watched Humphrey standing before them in his suit and top hat. He politely bowed to them and told Daelin's father a few last tips, and then he turned to Daelin, pulling an envelope out of his coat,

"Now, Master Soren, this is your ticket. Please make sure you're there on time. The train leaves at eleven o'clock sharp, "Humphrey explained, "I will see you at Hogwarts, remember, you are an underage wizard, so no practicing your magic, but it always helps to read up. It was very nice meeting you two."

"Thanks a lot Mr. Humphrey" replied Daelin. Humphrey tipped his hat and with a faint 'pop!' he was gone. Both Daelin and his father stood outside for a while, watching the spot Humphrey had been a moment before, and then looking at the starry night sky.

The two then lugged all of Daelin's stuff into the house again and soon was sitting around the table. Daelin's father had made his auto-chef cook them some toast, hardly a dinner, but it would have to do, they hadn't been able to go out and shop.

"Well… congratulations Daelin, my boy! You are a wizard… I'm proud." He said with a smile.

"Within two days our whole world has been turned upside down…" Daelin observed, "as an inventor, I'm surprised you're able to deal with it so easily."

"Oh, it hasn't been easy," his father sighed, "But, I'm an inventor, not a magician. I will continue to work with my inventions, follow my rules, perhaps I'll invent something that borders along magic."

They both were silent for a while, then Daelin pulled out the small key that was to the safe in Gringotts and placed it on the table.

"… so, mom never told you?" Daelin asked, his eyes downcast. His father shook his head.

"I don't think she wanted to tell you too soon, you're an inventor, perhaps she didn't want to have your two worlds crash… perhaps she couldn't tell us. Maybe she was trying to escape." Daelin murmured, not quite sure what he was saying, not quite sure if it made sense. Daelin's father didn't say anything, they both lapsed into silence,

"Well, that key leads to a safe where she left us money. Perhaps you can use it to help you out." Daelin said, standing up. He then head to his room, where the rest of his baggage lay. Daelin opened the window, letting his new owl out to hunt and tried to think of a good name for her. Feeling his sleepiness wash over him again, Daelin put his things away and crawled into bed, his last thought before he fell asleep was,

_I think I'll call her Ares…_

The rest of the summer was spent through Daelin flipping through some of his books, reading various novels about magic, and just awaiting September first, which was when he would have to get on the Hogwarts Express. It wasn't until much later that Daelin looked at the ticket and realized that it said something quite impossible,

"Platform nine and three quarters?" He asked incredulously, "I didn't know they had that…"

"They don't," Daelin's father said as he was tinkering on the auto-chef version 2.0. His skill in technology seemed to have grown by jumps and bounds, his machines didn't nearly blow up as much, and they mostly preformed the function they were built to do.

"Well, how am I going to get there?" Daelin persisted, wondering how they were supposed to find a platform that didn't exist.

"Well, you should believe in magic more than I do. There probably will be one on September first, or maybe only wizards can see it," replied Daelin's father, "Humphrey didn't mention it, and so it must be pretty clear once we get there. He seems pretty thorough about his explanations."

"Or it's just obvious to him about what to do…" Daelin murmured, feeling a lot less confident.

"Well, you'd better get ready; tomorrow is the day." Continued his father, focusing on his work again. A spear of fear jabbed into Daelin's heart, why did his father have to remind him. He had already packed, but he was still more nervous than ever. He didn't feel ready, why did he agree to be a wizard? He didn't know the first thing about magic!

Daelin walked back to his room. He looked into the corner of the room where two of his bags were packed. Sitting on top of the bags was the cage where Ares sat preening her feathers. Dealin picked up his wand and cast a look over towards Ares,

"… so… are _you_ ready?" Daelin asked the owl. Ares gave Daelin an amused glance, she didn't have to worry about school… as long as she got mice and owl snacks, she was happy.

As he lay in his bed, he thought about the time he was in Diagon Ally. He had met Tobias there; maybe he'd see him again in the Hogwarts Express. Daelin looked at his ticket and thought about the next day…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer:** All ideas and names from the Harry Potter Series are not mine, but J.K. Rowling's. Anything familiar from those Series are not mine, but the rest are mine, and only mine.

Well, I realized that 3 chapters in 5 days is pretty hectic, so no on, I'll be updating Monday and Thursday. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my chapters, next one will be a lot better, I'll be working on it a lot, but I've got a lot of things happening at this moment, so I'm finding it hard to get free time. Thanks for your reviews! They encourage me to continue on, so please continue to review!

**Onihawk**


	6. Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6: The Prince**

The train station was bustling. Daelin and his father had to fight to get through the crowded station. Daelin kept looking at the platform signs and reading them off,

"Platform 8… Platform 9… Platform 10…" Daelin replied, halting between the two platforms, "Great… we must be missing something."

"I guess I was wrong…" Daelin's father said. Both of them looked around, searching for someone to ask, and finally they spotted an officer. Daelin rushed up to him,

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where … umm," hesitated Daelin, unsure if he should continue or not, "… platform nine and three quarters is?"

The officer just stared at him, "Platform what? Platforms only come in whole numbers son…"

Dealin was about to explain that he knew that, but he still needed to know where the platform was but his father cut in,

"Do you know about the train that leaves at eleven o'clock?" He asked. The officer turned his questioning glance to him,

"There isn't a train that leaves at eleven o'clock… are you sure you've got the right day… or _location_?" The officer asked, not waiting for a response before turning and leaving.

"Well… that was rude of him…" murmured Daelin's father, downcast. Daelin looked around desperately; he was running out of time. The two of them looked around, but there was no one else that looked like they were witches or wizards. Frustrated, Daelin kicked the nearest wall, which just happened by luck to be the barrier between the stations. Unfortunately however, Daelin kicked a bit too hard, so when his foot magically passed through the barrier without resistance, his whole body followed.

"Oww!" Cried a voice as Daelin tumbled through, landing on something soft. Quickly Daelin realized that the _something_ was actually _someone_; a very pretty girl with black hair and emerald-green eyes and cinnamon skin. Daelin blushed and jumped up immediately,

"Umm… err… ah…" Daelin stuttered, finally offering a hand, but she had already picked herself up,

"Oww… that hurt, what did you have to do that for?" She said, rubbing her shoulder that she must've landed on.

"Sorry…" he murmured in reply, "… didn't mean to do that…"

She seemed like she was going to reply, but another girl called out "Elizabeth!" from behind her, and waved for her to come. It was then that Daelin first saw the Hogwarts Express; a magnificent scarlet steam engine that people were packing onto. Elizabeth waved back,

"Coming!" She called, turning to Daelin, "You should watch where you're going." Was the last thing she said to him before turning and walking her cart to the other girl.

"Wow!" A voice said from behind him. Daelin turned to see his father pushing the cart through the barrier. He was looking at the Hogwarts Express with a face of awe.

"I thought I'd lost you, one moment you were there and then you disappeared… took me a while to figure out you disappeared at the barrier so the entrance must be there…" His father explained, and then nodded towards Elizabeth, "A new friend?"

"Mm… I don't think we're quite friends, I kinda knocked her over…" Daelin replied. Taking the cart from his father and pushing it towards the train. There were all sorts of noises, people talking, owls hooting, cats meowing, the steam hissing from the engine of the train, and even more besides that.

"Daelin! Hey Daelin!" called a voice over the low collection of noises. A head of blond hair could be seen fighting its way through the crowd….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer:** All ideas and names from the Harry Potter Series are not mine, but J.K. Rowling's. Anything familiar from those Series are not mine, but the rest are mine, and only mine.

Sorry for the hiatus of not updating, however, this whole week has been really busy for me and I haven't been able to work on any chapters thus far (My brother proposing and whatnot). Therefore I'm taking this week off and will update on Monday. Here is a teaser for chapter 6, when Daelin finally gets on the train! I will make this chapter cover a lot to make up for my absence. Thanks again for all who read and review!

**Onihawk**


End file.
